Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by New2FanFic
Summary: Nineteen years after The Wizarding War was won, the brave combatants on either side settled down and resumed their lives. Now that their own children occupy Hogwarts, the school they once called home. This is the story of their lives, dramas and comedies alike. Rated T to be safe. Please Review
1. Gregette and Teddy Chapter 1

_I own nothing Harry Potter, Only origional Characters and ideas are mine._

It was the day before Halloween; the air was starting to cool and the mood throughout Hogwarts was serene. Except for fifteen-year-old Gregette Goyle, she could feel her near perfect world slipping through her fingers. The only complaint she had was being named Gregette, but she couldn't help that her father was a narcissist. She didn't even have to fight for this blessed life of hers; it was handed down to her through her blood; no need to be top of every class, be a Quidditch star, even become notorious for, something. Being a Slytherin is all about status and being a Goyle gave her a spot in the Slytherin Nobility, such as Theodora Greengrass, and the Zambini siblings; even now, she sat amongst them and, unlike some, she needed only flash her pure blood name to sit on the plushest of couches in the Slytherin common room.

She racked her brain trying to begin her Herbology essay but all she could do was write her name, she often struggled with Herbology but this inability to focus was over a much more pressing matter. She loved her charmed life, even as the "pretty Goyle girl" that she considered subpar next to her twin brother Gregory's over achiever status, her school years were set to be a breeze, and her career options were infinite regardless of her marks . She just couldn't sit here anymore, this life was hers and she was not going to let the growing life inside of her tear it away from her.

"All I'm saying Ted is that I've worked very hard getting the Yule Ball to be a yearly thing but I'd _also_ like to ensure that we are the 'it' couple there," as Victorie Weasly babbled on her boyfriend Teddy Lupin struggled in vain to stay focused as they sat on the steps in the Entrance Hall. He was still at a loss as to how a down to Earth family could produce someone so self absorbed and concerned about status and popularity. Teddy loved, actually, he wasn't even sure he really liked over the past year they'd been dating on and off. Victorie, somehow, always managed to pull Teddy back to her.

Lately however, things seem worse than ever for Teddy with the Yule Ball coming in the approaching months; apparently, it was now more important than ever for Teddy to be the most ultimate of boyfriends and Victorie had been on a mission to push him there and she even provided a list of what was necessary to achieve that status. And she always stated it.

- Rejoin the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

- Enroll in Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T. courses.

- Drop Divination N.E.W.T. course.

-Drop Kaylor Spellman.

-Rejoin Choir.

-No more non-sanctioned parties.

Teddy knew what all this was about; his girlfriend wanted him to be the boy she developed a crush on when they were thirteen and he just wasn't that boy anymore. He liked Quidditch; he just didn't want to play on the house team, it wasn't fun anymore. Teddy did quite well in Potions and Herbology, he got E on both of those O.W.L.s, but he just wanted to write, he didn't need those classes. Care of Magical Creatures, he just took to fill a slot, though he nailed the O.W.L, Victorie however made it clear that she the class would dabble more on near- human creatures; as in werewolves.

'Ted? Are you listening? Your hair turns beige when you're not listening. "His girlfriend's voice pulls Teddy back to reality and reminds he's got to work on controlling his metamorphic abilities; especially around Victorie, "I swear hanging around Kaylor has filled your head with rubbish." Teddy always heard about how Victorie despised Kaylor Spellman, a Hufflepuff in their year and Teddy's best friend.

"Vicki, Kaylor is actually quite," he paused, out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure approach from behind him, he turned to see Gregette Goyle coming towards him, she was a year below him but he has seen her at some unsanctioned parties Victorie wanted no part of. The last one was in Diagon ally in August; some of the richer students, including Teddy's friend Kaylor, pull whatever funds are left after school shopping and rent some rooms out of the Leaky Cauldron for the night. It looks legit to the innkeeper, but the partygoers know the truth; a lot of drinking and plenty of sex.

He remembered Gregette entering the party late because she had to lose her prefect brother and they got to talking. Teddy was fresh off a split from Victorie and had a few shots of something muggles call vodka, rough tasting stuff. Gregette thought Teddy was cute with his heart shaped face and constant changing hair colors. What really drew her to him though was in spite of his relation with heroes of the modern Wizarding world he seemed so real, so normal. It was hard for her to even find that in her own household. Teddy had been taken by her charm and quick wit, but her large bright emerald eyes and gently curled raven hair didn't hurt.

So, being teenagers under the influence they're talking became horizontal and the stars aligned, the ducks were all in a row, and the loose ends were tied up so that these events could proceed.

"I need to talk to you." Gregette stated walking up to Teddy and the Weasly girl.

"You _need_ to talk to _me_?" Victorie Weasly inquired haughtily with a flip of red-flecked white blond hair. Gregette found it so annoying that Victorie could hate her so much, based off who her parents are. She wanted to remind Victorie that the war has been over for near two decades and that she wasn't even there when it took place.

"Oh no Victorie, you already do _enough_ for me with that prime view of the inside of your nose." Gregette retorted, getting a scowl in response, "I need to speak with Teddy."

"About what?" he asked, quite puzzled, apparently his confusion changed his hair color.

"Oh I see when I try to talk to you its watching grass grow. But this, I guess girl, gets your full attention and then some!" Victorie snatched up her bag and pulled her Gryffindor cloak tightly together before turning her heel and proceeding up the stairs.

"Good maybe while she's up there she can give their seeker her broom back; it's spent enough time up her ass." Gregette said smugly.

"Hey lay off, I think that's still my girlfriend." Teddy knew the comment only made her smile, what a smile it was, "Anyway, would you like to talk in the Hall we have about ten minutes before dinner."

The two stood in between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, nerves were creeping up in Gregette's chest as she tried to speak, "I'm," her words failed her.

"What?" his eyes turned from golden brown to the same emerald as hers as he tried to focus and read what she was trying to say.

"Pregnant." she exhaled.

And before the conversation could continue, a dramatic chime from the clock rang out and the rest of the students of Hogwarts began to file into the hall and claim their seats.

2


	2. Rose Weasly Chapter 1

2

Rose Weasly sat glumly at her house table, an eagle longing to be a lion. A month had past and she was still mortified that she had been placed in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. With her bloodline, it should've been an easy choice for the hat, she _wanted_ Gryffindor, but the hat insisted that'd she'd be great in Ravenclaw. Why couldn't she just say what she wanted? Everyone told her it was okay, they were proud of her, her mother even said she was almost a Ravenclaw too. Then, why wasn't she?

"Rose," Andrew Nott addressed her with a defeated tone, "would you pass the gravy." she obliged, she liked Andrew, he seemed very nice, just sad a lot like her. They were in the same year and the same boat. Andrew's family had a long Slytherin tradition and yet he, like Rose, was stranded in Ravenclaw.

"Did you start your potions essay?" she asked her classmate, trying to avoid silence around her.

"Yeah, of course, I'm a _Ravenclaw_." Andrew huffed in response, "How 'bout you?"

"Of course. How did we get stuck here 'Drew?" sorrow was taking over Rose.

"I don't know, but I wish there was a way to fix it." as Andrew spoke he shoved more turkey into his mouth.

An idea came to Rose in this moment, "Maybe there is. My mother used to always tell me when she had a problem she often consulted a book for answers."

"So we go to the library?"the Nott boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"We go to the library indeed!"

_I know it's short but it's meant to sort of be an intro to Rose. Now are there any characters you'd like to see written about? Also if you have ideas for any Professor characters either submit a review or a PM. Thank you for reading. _


End file.
